Exciting Ryuzetsu Land
by jellalsexual
Summary: Jellal can only take so much teasing before he snaps. Not that Erza is doing it on purpose. This cleaning supply cabinet looks like a good enough place, right? WARNING: GRAPHIC, JERZA CENTRIC, SEXUAL CONTENT, IN A CLOSET. Read at your own risk.


**Hello, so, I wrote another one. I hope I don't become addicted to this. It's hard to hide it from my family.**

**WARNING: GRAPHIC, JERZA CENTRIC, SEXUAL CONTENT**

**If you do not want to read about Jellal and Erza having sex in the Ryuzetsuu Land cleaning supply closet, please go elsewhere. Try searching for anything rated 'T' or lower.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I do not. If I did own Fairy Tail, it would be a lot shorter because I can't seem to handle stretching things out very far before everyone gets married.**

**Please enjoy!**

Jellal was completely flustered. This day had gone in an entirely unexpected direction. It had been nice to see Erza, though he saw quite a bit more of her than he had expected to. 'Legendary Swimsuit' indeed. It hadn't held together all that well, not that he was really complaining.

"I sincerely apologize!" Erza exclaimed, jumping up from her position, seated on his face. "Are you alright?"

He nodded slowly and let her help him up. It was hard not to stare at her barely clothed body. The swimsuit had covered very little at the start. Now it was frayed to the point of breaking. The extremely bare minimum was covered, and Jellal couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"I'm fine," he said, tearing his gaze away to look around at all the destruction. "Does Fairy Tail destroy _every_ place they visit?"

"I wish I could say no," she sighed.

Her bathing suit frayed even more when she held her palm to her face. It was on the verge of falling off of her completely. Jellal was about to lose his mind. He seized her wrist and began to pull her away from the middle of the room. He spotted an undamaged door and headed toward it.

"I can't take this anymore," he grumbled under his breath.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he opened the door and tossed her inside before entering himself. "Why are we in a closet?"

Jellal shut the door behind them and locked it. Why a cleaning supply closet had a lock, he didn't know, but he was glad for it. He turned to Erza, who was looking at him in concern. He pulled his mask and hat off and tossed them on the ground before approaching her.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" he asked as she stared up at him in surprise.

"Doing what?" she asked.

He gestured to her swimsuit. As she looked down, the last thread broke and it fell apart completely. She yelped and covered her chest with her arms.

"This is punishment for telling you that I have a fiancée?"

"What?" she asked in confusion. "No. I _know_ you lied about having a fiancée."

"So, you're trying to seduce me?"

"N-no!" she said. "Why would you think that?" He gave her an incredulous look and she blushed. "Today was a complete accident," she said, averting her gaze from his.

He grabbed her chin and made her turn her head back to face him. Accident or not, she had broken his self-control. He couldn't reserve himself when she was standing before him, completely naked. She took a shaky breath and lowered her arms. He pushed her back against the wall of the closet.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he said. She just nodded slowly and let her lips part slightly. _I'll have to atone so much more for this later, _he thought_, but I just can't help myself._

He kissed her urgently, unable to stop and savor the moment. She had completely unraveled him and he was going berserk with need for her. Their first real kiss wasn't as romantic as it really should have been. The second was a bit better. It was slower and more loving than the initial, over-passionate one.

"Jellal, I-" she started, but he silenced her with yet another kiss.

"It's good that I pushed you away at the beach," he murmured, moving his lips to her jawbone and gently running them along it. "I can hardly contain myself. It wouldn't have been right to take you out in the open like that."

"_Take_ me?" she repeated shakily.

"Yes, Erza," he said, stopping periodically along her neck to leave little red marks. "That's what I'm about to do."

"Right now?" she asked in breathy surprise.

"Yes, Erza," he said again, running his hands down her figure and feeling every soft curve under his fingertips. "You've spent the last fifteen minutes driving me crazy. I can't control myself; I _need_ you." Her entire body seemed to blush at his words. "Is that alright with you?" he asked, glancing up at her as he dragged his tongue across her collarbone.

"Y-yes," she stammered, bringing her hands up to rest on his shoulders. "I just wasn't expecting this."

"Neither was I," he admitted. He stood up straight and kissed her again, holding tightly to her waist. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Don't stop now," Erza said, eyes widening.

"Oh, I don't plan on stopping," he said, moving his hands up, over her stomach, to her breasts. "As enjoyable as this was earlier," he murmured, looking down at his hands' work. "I much prefer doing it on purpose."

Erza moaned as he squeezed her, so he gently circled her nipples with his thumbs. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and she tilted her head back.

"Jellal," she breathed. "Please..."

"Please what?" he asked teasingly, lowering his head to lick the valley between her breasts. She shuddered with pleasure and he slowly teased one nipple with his thumb and moved his mouth to play with the other. She let out a considerably louder moan and Jellal immediately released her, standing to cover her mouth with his hand while he pressed his body against hers. Her soft breasts felt so good against his chest that he almost forgot what he was going to say. "We don't want anyone to hear us now, do we?" he asked.

She shook her head and he removed his hand, only to replace it with his mouth. His hand traveled downwards, seeking the warmth between her legs. She gasped into his mouth as his fingers grazed her most sensitive area. His other hand was still occupied with her breast. Fondling her nipple seemed to directly corelate to how wet she became.

"Please," she said again, closing her eyes. "Jellal, please..."

"Be patient," he ordered. "You're still not as worked up as I am."

Her eyes shot open. "You're just going to tease me?" she asked.

He responded by slipping one finger between her folds and rubbing up and down, between her clit and vagina. This time, her moan was higher in pitch. He continued in that fashion, holding her up to the wall so that her shaking legs wouldn't let her collapse. Her eyes were tightly shut again as she tried to hold in her sounds of pleasure. He kissed the spot just below her ear before whispering into it.

"Don't worry, Erza," he told her. "I'll take care of you. I'll fuck you hard against this wall, if you'd like. Or, perhaps you'd prefer the floor, with your ankles above your head."

He wasn't sure where he was getting all the dirty talk from, but she certainly seemed to like it. She was as secretly perverted as he was. His fingers were soaked and he decided to give in to her a bit. He circled her clit once before pressing on it. She yelped, but he didn't let up, beginning to slowly rub it in circles.

"Ohhhh," she purred. "Jellal... Please... I can't take it anymore..."

He smirked and pressed his lips to the crook of her neck. Then, without warning her, he quickly shifted the position of his hand. She gasped loudly as two fingers pushed into her extremely ready opening. Her eyes rolled backwards as he started moving them in and out. She brought shaking hands down to the ties of his swimming trunks, desperately trying to untie them.

"Is there something you want, Erza?" he asked cheekily. _Where am I getting this self-confidence? _he wondered.

"Yes," she said. "It's not fair. I'm the only one undressed."

He stilled the hand inside of her and used his other to help her take his shorts off. It was difficult to pull them down over the protrusion of his excitement. He stepped out of the swimsuit and resumed sliding his fingers in and out of Erza. He added a third finger as she began to stroke him. If she went on like that, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Erza, is this..." he wondered how to voice his concern. "Have you done this before?"

She looked adorably embarrassed. "No," she said quietly. "I- I only know what I know from... novels."

He blinked once. "You read sexy novels?" he asked. She averted her gaze, but he just grinned. "It's okay," he told her. "As long as you think about me when you read them."

"Of course," she said. A second later, she realized what she had admitted to and her face flushed red. "I- I mean-!"

"Shh," he said, grinning and placing a finger to her lips. "I think about you too," he told her. She wrapped her fingers around his length and it was his turn to moan. "Yes, I think about you doing that a lot," he said. "Who knew that my favorite fantasies would be coming true in a cleaning supplies closet?"

He withdrew his fingers from her and pushed her hand aside before positioning himself at her dripping entrance. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked down in anticipation.

"Is- is it going to hurt?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he said. "But I'll be gentle, I promise."

She nodded and he slowly pushed himself into her. It felt ridiculously good. He cursed himself for not doing it sooner. All this time that he could have had this feeling, and he had to be an idiot. After a moment, he had filled her completely, his tip pressing against something deep inside of her.

"Ahh," she moaned.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

She shook her head quickly. "No," she said. "It feels good."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Is it alright if I move now?"

She nodded and he carefully pulled halfway out of her. She gripped his shoulders and bit her bottom lip, making it hard for Jellal to control his movements. He wanted to take it slow. He didn't want to hurt her. But then her walls contracted around him and he snapped.

He took hold of her hips and shoved himself all the way back into her. She cried out, trying to muffle her voice by burying her head in the crook of his neck. He pounded into her, over and over, her back hitting the wall with each stroke. She moaned and bit down on him to silence herself. It only made him pump into her harder.

"Oh, _Jellal_," she panted. "Oh, yes."

He agreed with that statement. He was glad she was enjoying herself, because he couldn't have stopped if he tried. Again and again, he thrust into her, getting closer to completion each time. When her moans grew higher in pitch and more frequent, he could tell that she was getting close as well. He reached down to rub her clit and help her along.

"Erza," he growled as her legs jerked involuntarily. He stopped circling her clit to take hold of one of her legs. He lifted it up and held it around himself, still continually pumping into her. She lifted her other leg and wrapped them both around his back. "Mmm," he moaned, holding onto the back of her thighs to keep her in position.

The shelves of cleaning supplies rattled as he sped up and thrust harder. It was getting tough to keep up an even pace, but she didn't seem to mind. She kept whispering his name in his ear and telling him how good it felt. It wasn't long before he couldn't hold it in anymore. Fortunately, she climaxed at the same time he did.

"Wow," she panted as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Mm," he agreed, unable to say much else.

It seemed like several moments before he thought to drop her legs and pull out of her. She smiled at him, a bit shyly, and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Jellal, I lo-" she started.

"I love you, Erza," he interrupted. "Sorry," he said quickly. "I had to say it first."

She smiled again. "Well then," she said. "I love you, too."

It was amazing how light his heart felt, just hearing those words. He couldn't do more than gaze at her with a dumb grin on his face. She giggled and ducked past him. He turned and was mesmerized by the swaying of her hips as she walked. She bent over to pick up her tattered swimsuit and Jellal could feel himself start to grow hard again.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder to see his lustful gaze, and shrugged. "What if I am?" she asked.

"You little minx," he accused her playfully, striding over to her as she stood back up.

"It appears to be working," she noted, reaching down to stroke him back to full length.

"You do that to me with or without clothes," he shrugged. "You don't have to try." She looked away, coyly, and he swept her up into his arms. "Are you ready to go again?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Mmm," was her only response.

It was a rhetorical question anyway. All he had to do was touch between her thighs and his fingers were drenched. He laid her down on the floor and took hold of the back of her knees. She gasped as he pushed her legs up to her chest. He just smirked at her.

"I told you I would fuck you with your ankles above your head," he reminded her. "I intend to make good on that promise."

This time, he didn't ask if it was okay with her. He just inserted himself quickly, causing her to let out a short gasp followed by a long moan as he pushed as deeply into her as he could go. He was done trying to keep her quiet. If no one had heard her by now, they probably weren't going to. Not bothering to start off slow this time, he began to thrust into her at a fast pace.

"Ohh," she mumbled, biting the back of her wrist to muffle herself.

He almost didn't want her to. He wanted to hear her scream his name in pleasure, no matter the consequences. Maybe he could make her forget her inhibitions. That was his goal as he pounded her harder, holding her legs up and in place. He shifted his angle slightly and she jolted, gasping in pleasure.

"Does that feel good, Erza?" he grunted, still shoving himself into her roughly.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes... Yes. _Yes_!" Her voice was growing louder, which motivated Jellal to try even harder. He pulled out of her and she groaned in disappointment. But he simply flipped her over, onto her hands and knees, and immediately reentered her from behind. "Oh!" she moaned loudly as he continued to pump into her. "Yes! Yes! Jellal! Yes!" He thrust himself deeper into her with every stroke, causing her to cry out. "Oh, Jellal! Yes! YES! _JELLAL_!"

Her noisy encouragements sent him into a frenzy. He fucked her harder than ever, not in his right mind enough to worry if he was hurting her. Her fingers tried to grasp for purchase on the floor. She had completely abandoned her attempts at silence, screaming his name as he pleasured her. He was having trouble keeping quiet as well.

"Oh, Erza!" he moaned. "You feel so good!"

"YES!" she shouted. "YES! JELLAL! DON'T STOP!"

"I won't," he promised, speaking in between hard thrusts. "It feels - so _good_ - inside of you!"

"I love you," she began chanting quietly. "I _love_ you, Jellal. I love you!"

"I love you - too - Erza," he told her.

They were both lasting much longer the second go around. Jellal was sure that people would be looking for Erza, but he really didn't care at the moment. She was his and he wasn't ready to give her up. He turned her over again, and licked at her breasts as he continued to pound her into the ground. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and her fingers tangled in his hair, pressing him closer.

"Jellal!" she whimpered. "Oh. Oh, yes!"

He reached down to play with her clit, mirroring the actions his tongue was performing on her nipple. All the while, he didn't stop filling her up, again and again. Over and over, he entered her hard and fast. He had finally given into his desires and he was going to go all out with them. He'd keep her in this closet as long as he could, claiming her as often as he had the stamina; and he had a lot of stamina.

"Oh, Erza," he growled in her ear.

Her body started to twitch and convulse as she came closer to climaxing.

"Jellal!" she moaned. "I'm going to-"

"I know," he told her, speeding up his thrusts and pressing on her clit.

"Ahhhh!" she gasped. "Oh! Oh! OH! OHH! OHHH! JELLAL! YES! OH! OH! _OH_!" She shouted louder each time he pushed back into her. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was formed into a perfect 'o' shape. "JELLAL!" she screamed as she came.

He pumped a few more times before releasing himself into her. He rolled over, pulling her on top of him, and wrapped his arms around her. They were both breathing heavily as they held each other and came down from their highs. Jellal stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head as she snuggled against him. After a few long moments of recovering, she sat up.

"I'm sure your guild is looking for you," Jellal said.

"I'm sure they already know where I am," she replied, blushing crimson. "Maybe we should just stay in here."

Jellal smirked. "As much as I'd love to keep doing that with you, Erza," he said, "we both have jobs to accomplish."

She looked over at him with a content smile on her face. "This won't be the last time, will it?" she asked. "I'll see you again soon, right?"

He let himself smile and believe that it wouldn't be the last time. Making up his mind, he decided that he would definitely see her again. He would make sure they repeated this activity. He would have to punish himself some other way. It was impossible for him to stay away from Erza Scarlet.

**Writing these always makes me feel all flustered.**

**Was this one alright? How did it compare to my other one? More realistic, maybe. No. That's ridiculous. None of this is realistic. It's fun to think about though.**

**Let me know, if you want! :)**

**You can also reblog on tumblr by going here: jellybean-jellalsexual. tumblr .com post/94238414238/exciting-ryuzetsu-land-a-jerza-fanfic**

**Thanks**** for reading!**


End file.
